1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flash bracketing photography in which a photograph is taken while varying the amount of light emission of a flash device for each release.
2. Description of Related Art
If a camera body having a flash bracketing function is combined with a flash device, it is possible to perform a flash bracketing photography by utilizing a TTL light-adjusting function of the camera body.
However, if a camera body not having the flash bracketing function is used for performing the flash bracketing photography, the flash device must be provided with a light-adjusting sensor, because the TTL light-adjusting function of that camera body cannot be utilized.
Therefore, if a camera body not having the flash bracketing function is combined with a flash device not having the light-adjusting function, it has been heretofore impossible to perform the flash bracketing photography by utilizing the TTL light-adjusting function of the camera body.